Gangster With A Heartbeat
by Brennoothfan4ever
Summary: Set in the twenties Seeley Booth is a mafia boss trying to keep his men alive after Al Capone puts a hit out on him. Things start going wrong when he rescues a woman from being raped. But will she except his help? That's Brennan for you. Strong Lang.
1. They meet

**Gangster With a Heartbeat. Chapter 1. The meeting**

_The building was airy and glowing with sunlight from the skylights forty feet up in the air. People in blue jackets bustled about in a determined buzz, each working on something experimental. Suddenly the sliding doors at the front of the building flew open to reveal a well dressed man, a smile on his face. He ran up to the steps and slid a card into a box, then ran to the top of the platform. Finding his way through the crowd with obvious expertise the man came up behind a woman standing over an examination table. Slowing down considerably the man took careful silent steps towards the woman. He was just about to wrap his arms around her waist when she startled him. _

_"Knock it off Booth." She had somehow known that he was there even without turning away from what she was looking at. The man let out a gracious laugh that resonated from deep within his chest. She too let out a chuckle, though it sounded restricted, when he let his arms slide cautiously around her waist. Resting his head on her shoulder he looked at what she had been doing. _

_Shock filled his system. Stumbling away from her and the examination table he tried to catch his breath. Laying there, right in front of him, was a pile of decomposing human body parts. He was appalled that the woman standing in front of him could look at that and still laugh with him. He watched her turn and look at him with curiosity and concern on her face. "Booth?" She said._

_How did she know his name. He certainly had never told her, he had never even met her before this, so why would she know who he was? How did he even know her? Her total focus was now on him, never turning away. "Bo-" She started, but he never heard the end of it._

_"Boss?" She said again. Why was she calling him 'boss' now? She had called him Booth a minute ago. He could feel the sweat start to drip down the back of his neck now. He was looking frantically for an escape, his eyes darting left and right but always seeming to be drawn back to her face. In a moment of unexpected clarity his eyes washed over her features and he saw beauty. Beauty beyond anything he could have imagined. Her auburn hair framed her ivory skinned face and set her turquoise blue eyes apart from the rest of her. Those eyes, he couldn't look away now. Those eyes had arrested his attention. Not being able to look away he closed his eyes, and kept them closed._

_"Boss." Now that his eyes were closed he could hear the beauty of her voice. It flowed into his ears and the second he heard it he had instantly memorized the very pitch of it. He forced his eyes closed even more, hoping that they would never open again. But suddenly he felt strong hands on his shoulder, he knew almost immediately that they were to large and rough to be that woman's hands. Venturing a look he cracked one eye open just slightly..._

* * *

"Boss!" A rough hand was shaking his shoulder, and an even rougher voice was calmly trying to rowse him from his slumber. Opening his eyes Seeley Booth looked up to see a familiar face staring at him. A sigh of relief swept through him, though he could still feel where the sweat was clinging to his shirt. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"What is it Charlie?" The kid was fairly new to their operation, just joined a few months ago and Booth had taken him under his wing. No idea why he had done it, he figured it had something to do with the kid being exactly that- a kid. He couldn't have been more than a day over nineteen, just a kid trying to prove himself to the wrong crowd. Leaning his head back into the arm of the couch Booth covered his eyes with the crook of his arm. The light coming from the window was making his head pound.

"We got a problem Boss." Charlie said nervously.

That caught his attention. Raising his arm slightly so that he could see his underling he gave the kid a piercing stare. The kid swallowed before continuing.

"Last night somebody tried to pop off Capone... again. He thinks the order was from you."

Booth snapped up from where he was lounging. "What the hell?! What proves that he thinks _**I**_ did it?"

Charlie wrung his hands together, not looking into his boss's eyes as he continued. "Well, uh- because boss, he uh, put a hit out on you." He let his voice trail off as he saw the anger start to bubble over in his boss.

Trying to control himself Booth took a deep breath and sent a penetrating stare to his companion. "Leave Charlie." Was all he had to say, the kid caught on immediately and was already on his way out the door. The soft click announced that he had left, allowing Booth the opportunity to let out a sigh. He flopped back onto the couch and let his eyes roam around the room.

His headquarters was state of the art in amenities. It had electricity, running water, was one of the biggest and most expensive places to live in D.C. It was beautiful, it was big, it was luxurious, and Booth hated everything about it. Thinking about places he hated brought his mind to the topic of places he liked.

The one place that he loved- the one place he felt safe in didn't even exist. And he had no idea where it was or what it looked like, mostly because that place was only in his dreams. _Uhx. Stupid dream._ He thought heatedly to himself. He hated that dream, he hated it because whenever he had it Booth could never remember what it was about. The only think he knew was that when he awoke from it he would feel safe and protected, but at the same time vulnerable and frightened. He would always wake up at around the same time with night sweats.

Charlie had caught him at a bad time; normally the kid knew not to wake him up when he was sleeping, though this time, Booth was thankful he did. But now he had another problem to deal with. That idiot Capone was just trying to eliminate nonexistent competition. Another wave of fury rose from within him. They didn't even live in the same state, let alone dealt with the same business.

Alphonse Gabriel Capone was the worst of the scum in the world of gangsters. He was a man who had horrible goals; the foremost was the idea that he could take over the states and rule them with an iron fist. The man was a walking time bomb, any idiot could see that. Even his friends hated him- not something that he should be doing... making his own friends hate him. Booth had seen it coming, all the way in Washington D.C, while Capone was in Chicago. "It's only a matter of time before someone tries to kill him." Booth remembered thinking to himself months ago.

Thinking back, Booth also remembered when he first met Capone. Being the scum of the Earth hadn't stopped the bastard from behaving like he had everyone in the world wrapped around his finger. It had taken all of his patience not to punch the small chunky Italian from Brooklyn. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that a gang war would have erupted had he followed through with his desires. There was no need for people to die just because he felt like punching someone in the face.

Sighing, Booth ran his hands over his face trying to stay focused. He had no idea what he was going to do about the his out on his life, or what he was going to do about Capone when he got his hands around his fat neck. He didn't even want to think about it.

Instead he closed his eyes and dozed. Claiming the moment as his own, before he knew everything else would tumble over the edge.

* * *

A bang somewhere on his building floor startled Booth awake. A man's yell followed a moment later. _Shit!_ He swore to himself, it was a little early for Capone to follow through with his threat but it wasn't unheard of.

Dashing out of the formal sitting room he had been napping in, Booth ran down the hall to his front door and threw it open- completely not expecting what he found there.

Standing aways down the corridor was a woman and two men. They, the men, were trying hopelessly to fight back against the blows that she was dishing out to each one of them. She threw punches straight to their faces and each landed solidly, which satisfied Booth to no end when he saw who she was fighting.

Frankie Caustelo and his brother Bernie were the two people in his group that he didn't like. It was a mistake to let them join, mostly because it had come to Booth's attention that they were Capone's spies, but also because they used the 'I'm a gangster' excuse to do whatever the hell they felt like.

Charlie kept Booth informed about whatever the brothers did, so far the list had run long and descriptive. From things like arson and burglary, armed robbery and grand theft auto. But the most recent and most heinous that they had committed was the rape and murder of a young single mother two weeks ago.

The police had found no leads, so at the moment, the investigation was on hold. But even though there was no evidence pointing to anyone in particular Booth had known that it was the two of them after hearing how the woman was murdered. It was their favorite way of dishing out punishment, beating people within an inch of their life; though, they had only used it on other gangsters before, and they had certainly (to Booth's knowledge) never killed anyone before.

Suddenly the pieces fell into place and it sent his blood boiling. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"

All three turned to see him, but it was the Caustelo brothers that recovered first. Bernie wrapped his arms around her shoulders, immobilizing her, while Frankie looked on.

"What the hell are you doing Caustelo?" Booth asked again. His tone was sharp, mostly because of what they were doing, but also because he hated repeating himself.

Frankie shot a worried glance at his younger brother before turning back to Booth. He had a sheepish look on his face, like he was a kid that got caught eating one to many cannoli.

"Nothin' Boss. Just havin' a little fun, eh toots?" He smiled to show disgusting yellow crooked teeth, and swiveling around to face the woman he kissed her on the cheek. It sent her into a fit of struggles, but Bernie held strong.

"Get your hands off me you slime!" She shouted in his face. The smile on Frankie's face disappeared.

"Now listen here toots, you're gunna go along with us or else you won't like what we could do to you."

That was the final straw. Booth had had enough, he pulled his gun from the holster at his hip and fired with pristine accuracy. Right into Bernie's shoulder. Howling in pain, the younger Caustelo released his captive and sank to the floor. The woman ran, not_ away_ from the fighting like he had thought she would, but instead ran towards _him._She dashed through the doorway and he moved in front of it protectively; just in case one of the idiots got the idea to charge at him.

Frankie shot him a glare, full of hatred and despise; though, Booth couldn't care less at the moment. Bernie was helped by his brother, after a few moments of pathetic whimpering and bleeding on the carpet he was on his feet and Booth had to take several deep breaths to make sure he wouldn't shoot either one of them.

Keeping his gun aimed straight at them he spoke. "I have a message for Capone that I want you to deliver for me. Tell him I don't give a rats ass about who's trying to kill him cause in my books he never existed in the first place. You tell him that and then I hope to god I never see your ugly mugs again or I might just blow your brains out. Got it?" The Caustelo brothers each nodded vigorously. "Good. Now get the fuck out of my sight." They were more than happy to oblige.

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Booth pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and finger. He could already feel the dull ache that had started. Shuffling down the hall he slowed down when he heard voices coming from his sitting room. Gracefully floating through the door he almost laughed at what he came upon.

Charlie was serving the woman tea, chatting at her nervously and stuttering as he went. She sat silently, watching him with cautious eyes. After letting the kid make a fool out of himself for a few entertaining moments Booth figured it was time to save him.

"Charlie, that's enough." He forced his voice to have a touch of soft kindness, as to make sure that neither of them were startled.

Charlie looked at him and the blush that was on his face before was now a flaming red. "Sure Boss." He mumbled quietly. Booth flashed him a reasuring smile as the kid made his way around him.

After he was gone there was nothing to break the tense air that had mysteriously appeared over their heads. The only sound was of their shallow breathing and the occasional clink of her tea cup.

For the first time he was actually allowed to get a good look at her. Her hair was a golden copper color currently tied in an up do. A feather protruding from her hair. From the looks of her outfit Booth could tell that she was one of 'those' girls. The 'new woman' who didn't need a man to live her life. She was a _flapper _as they had come to be called. The dress that she was wearing was a light sea green and hugged her curves perfectly. Allowing imaginations to fill in the rest while tassels taunted him to follow her every move. Everything was covered in tassels, or something sparkly. No wonder the Caustelo brothers couldn't keep their hands off her, she was a gorgeous in every right.

Wearing a dress that reveled her long smooth legs and to much cleavage and wearing insanely high heeled shoes. She was everything he would have liked in a woman, except her piercing blue eyes. They stared at him, stabbing through his soul, which ached to find the reason why she seemed so familiar. After several painfully quiet minutes he still couldn't find the answer.

Finally, he broke the silence. "Are you okay?" He asked. He watched her eyes disappear behind the tea cup once again, then reappear a second later.

She cleared her throat and set down her tea. "Yes. Yes, I believe I am."

Not the answer that he expected her to have. He had expected her to burst into tears, and beg to be held. Most women he knew would have done that in a heartbeat. She was obviously different.

He pushed himself away from the door frame that he had been leaning against. "What the hell is wrong with you? You should be frightened beyond belief right now! Those guys were trying to rape you!" He looked on as she sat there, on his couch, taking his words with a straight and solid expression on her face.

"I know what they were trying to do. And I was taking care of the situation quite nicely until you came along Mr.-"

"Booth." He filled in for her.

"Well Mr. Booth, I believe thanks are in order. Thank you for saving me- but I can take care of myself." She got up to leave.

"Wait." It came out of his mouth before he could stop himself and he scrambled for words after she shot him a glare that could have pierced his heart. "I mean, I sent them away but they're probably still out there. I'll send some of my guys out to tale them to make sure they hop town but for now I think it's best if you stay here."

She stood still for a moment, thinking over what he had said. Then after a few agonizing moments she turned and sat back down on the sofa, smoothing out her fashionable skirts as she went. "Fine, I'll stay. But only until it's safe to go home, not a moment more, understand?"

"Sure." He answered back. _What have I gotten myself into..._ He thought to himself. _Its going to be a long day._ Looking over to the clock above the mantle he groaned inwardly._And it's only ten o'clock in the fuckin morning!_

**TBC! (only if you like it... I know its not the normal storyline but it came to me and I though at least some of you might like it.) Ideas are always welcome and reviews keep me alive (other than my meds that is XD) so please tell me if you like my work! please! - luv brennooth**


	2. The new arrival

Please keep commenting! luv u guys :)

**Gangster with a heartbeat Chapter 2. The new arrival**

Temperance Brennan took another deep breath. What she thought had to have been at least the hundredth that day alone. Over the past ten minutes, only a half an hour past ten in the morning, she had had two fights with the man sitting across from her. The first was about seating arrangements, the second about being able to leave, and the third (which they were currently having) was about introductions.

"But I don't even know who you are!" He had blurted out.

Somewhat offended by his statement she silently cursed his good looks. "My name is Temperance Brennan, and for your information I have no idea who _you_ are either!" She had watched on as he turned around and stared at her, complete with wide eyes and slack jawed.

"You really have no idea who I am?" She heard him sputter out. The full shock of her statement seemed to rock his entire being, though she had no idea why it would. There were millions of people around the world who she would never know. Why would she have to know this one man's name, it seemed pointless. She told him that too.

He let out a rumbling laugh that rocked him forwards from the wing back chair he was sitting in. She was more than confused as her indirect saviour tried to catch his breath. By the time he stopped laughing minutes later she was more than furious, and more than willing to walk out into the street and get shot. Being laughed at was udder humiliation, not something anyone would want to subject themselves too.

As the laughter continued to echo all around her Brennan felt her frustration escalate to the point where she didn't care who was lying in wait outside. Raising from her seat Brennan stomped at a furious speed across the room. She was nearly out the sitting room door when she felt a calloused hand wrap itself around her waist, rocketing her backwards. Only stopping when she was firmly pressed against a well toned figure. Strong arms encased her body; preventing her from moving even the slightest.

Looking up she was met with the most glorious brown eyes she had ever seen. Their beauty unfazed by the furry radiating from them. She couldn't help but gaze admiringly at them for a few moments, then she, being Temperance Brennan refocused on the buisness at hand.

"Release me." She snarled at him.

Instead of following her orders she felt her captor tighten his grip on her waist.

"No, Temperance I won't! Because I don't think you know the dangers of going out by yourself when there's people out there who want to kill you!"

Brennan had no idea how to respond to such a passionate outburst, so instead she found herself glaring into the very brown eyes that she had so admired just moments before. It gave her an incredibly confusing feeling when she saw that they were glaring back... even more so when she realized that she liked it.

They stayed like that for several minutes. Neither one willing to back down and both just as stubborn as the other. Long drolling minutes passed by and fairly soon Brennan found herself focusing on other things, like how their sporadic breathing had synchronized or how his grip on her waist had relaxed enough that his hand was slipping dangerously low down her back. And she tried not to think about how prominent the muscles of his chest were under her fingers.

Her thoughts went unchecked as she gazed on, and as she watched she noticed small changes in Booth. Slowly his face began to soften, his eyes crinkled slightly and the ever present beginnings of a smile were tugging at the corners of his lips. A few moments more and she surprised herself when she found that she was _returning_ the smile to him.

Suddenly a cry erupted from down the hall. A wail of sorts, too quiet to be a full out scream but still loud enough for Brennan to unconsciously cover her ears. She felt Booth's muscles tense around her. His eyes no longer had the twinkle they had had moments before; his mouth too was set once again in the hard line that Brennan found she hated.

"Wait here." He forced through his teeth before briskly striding away. His figure was ridged as he walked aways down the hall and disappeared into a doorway, door slamming shut behind him.

Intrigued, Temperance found herself trying to pass the time by exploring the sitting room they had occupied. Since she hadn't had a moment to rest and really take in her surroundings when she had first arrived, Brennan felt overwhelmed. The high vaulted ceilings were covered in engraved tin sheeting which gave the room a distorted mirrored effect when she looked up. The pieces of furniture were covered in expensive silks and velvet; all in deep warm tones. She felt eerily at home as she looked around.

The sun warmed her aching shoulders as she settled down on the chaise and before she knew it her eyelids had gained an impossible amount of weight. She had just started to slip into unconsciousness when footsteps set a steady rhythm across the floor.

Too tired to open her eyes, Brennan listened while the shuffling drew closer. As the person came up beside the sofa there was silence. The rustling of fabric was the only indicator of movement. Then, a moment later, a warm hand brushed a stray ringlet of hair away from her face.

Startled, Brennan opened her eyes and looked around. Kneeling in front of her was Booth, and once again her heart beat sky rocketed. Neither said a word and Temperance felt a sort of unspoken truce pass between the two of them. She took a deep breath and nestled against his hand; which had come to lay across her cheek.

His thumb caressed her gently; though his face made him look bitter and angry.

"Don't fall asleep." He said as he pulled his hand away. His voice was harsh and his tone gruff but at the same time his hands were careful and sweet, brushing one last time under her chin. His retreating figure was another newly discovered thing that Brennan found she disliked very much.

As she sat up the rest of the room came into view; all except the part that was blocked by Booth's wide shoulders. Around the void she saw the form of a woman enter the doorway. From what she could see the woman had a practical sense of style, dressing in a long skirt of dark blue. Normal everyday clothing.

Booth turned slightly and Temperance could now see that the woman was a tall African-American. The high cheek bones on her face gave her an heir of importance and complete self control; however, at the moment a smile was pointed down to a bundle in her hands. The reason that Booth had turned was in order to receive the package, this she knew now. Another observation she saw was that Booth too was smiling down at what was in his arms. Confusion flanked her for several moments, until Booth shifted the bundle in his arms and a small arm escaped from the folds.

_A baby_. Somehow the thought of a child in that small space frightened her and she felt her chest constrict against her wishes. Temperance felt the beginnings of a panic attack descend upon her; until a cooing noise resonated throughout the room and she could breathe freely again.

Listening hard she heard Booth speak a few words in Italian, smiling once more at the woman standing before him.

"Thanks Camille." As he started to walk away the woman gave a huff and crossed her arms in front of herself.

"Don't call me Camille, _Seeley_." It came out as a sneer but with a touch of playfulness.

Booth stopped in his tracks and re-walked the few steps between them and kissed her on both cheeks. It was only a swift peck on each side but it was still enough to stop Temperance's heart for a fraction of a second.

Her heart restarted when Booth chuckled. "Don't call me Seeley, _Cam_." His voice, unlike Camille's was covered in playfulness but there was a serious tone buried deep beneath his words.

After a moment of silent staring, much like he had done with her not minutes ago, Booth looked away. But Brennan felt his eyes find hers and soon his smoldering eyes took hold of her. Breaking their gaze he turned again to Camille and spoke a few more words of Italian, then she curtsied and floated out of the room.

It was confusing. Looking at the same man who was so fiercely passionate turn into a person who was cooing along with a baby. Temperance Brennan watched as Seeley Booth rocked the little creature back and forth in his arms. It was all quite perplexing, she had no idea why he would make such faces at the child. Babies just confused her, made her feel incompetent. Maybe it was the way that they couldn't speak, or the fact that everyone wanted one. She couldn't decide.

As she was thinking she didn't notice that Booth had shifted in his chair, leaning towards her.

"Do you want to hold him?" He asked. His voice was soft and careful, most likely because the baby had fallen asleep.

His question startled her out of her trance and she had to scramble for an answer. "Um, no, um... I'm not good with children you see..."

"What? Who told you that?" His brow was scrunched together and his lips formed a well set frown; though Brennan watched as it disappeared instantly as an idea came to his mind. Whatever it was, it pleased him.

Before she could even protest he put the tiny bundle of human into her arms. Her protesting stopped immediately. Though she had no idea why, the little baby fascinated her from the moment she had felt the weight on her arms.

"What's his name?" She breathed quietly, as to not wake the little wonder. Her peripheralvision caught Booth as he roughly sank into in chair; his face dark and guarded.

He was silent for some time, obviously thinking about something or other. Then after a while he took a deep breath and, almost as quietly as she had, spoke.

"His name is Parker. Parker Booth."

Brennan shot Booth a smile, hoping to bring him somewhat out of his depressive state; she considered it a great victory when he gave a small smile back.

"It's a beautiful name Booth, and I must say... When your son grows up he surely will be handsome. No question."

That earned her another larger smile.

"Really? You think so?"

"Yes." Her statement left room for each to return to their thoughts before they continued. One question however was trying desperately to jump off her tongue. She cleared her throat before throwing it into the air. "So... was that his mother?"

Shock erupted over his features and Brennan tensed, waiting for the recoil.

"What? No! That was Cam, an old friend of mine. She's here taking care of him, since I don't really know how..."

"Oh." Her question answered another arose. "So, where is his mother?"

Even before she had finished asking it Booth's face returned to the hard, cold expression he had dawned minutes before. His eyes glazed over and lost all sparkle. Suddenly his shoulders slumped and yet his entire body went ridged.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened to him mother?" The voice didn't sound like Booth's, it was strained and weak.

"Only if you feel like telling me."

A grim smile greeted her as he started to tell him story. "Parker's mother was named Rebecca Stinson." _That name sounds familiar... _The thought popped into Brennan's mind, but she quickly pushed it away as Booth continued. "She was murdered two weeks ago."

She gasped. That was why the name had sounded familiar; Rebecca Stinson had been the young woman that was brutally murdered. Angela had told her not to go out alone for awhile, though as today was proof, Brennan had promptly ignored her friend's request.

"What happened to her?" She wanted to know.

He gave her a questioning look before sighing heavily. "The Caustelo brothers, that's what happened to her."

Now Brennan was very confused. "Who?"

"The men who tried to rape you today. They killed her."

As the initial shock set in she felt another panic attack start to take hold, then the room started to spin.

**Yes I will continue... maybe after I get some ideas for the next chapter. Suggestions would rock my world!**


	3. Tales to tell

**I'm working on 4 stories at the moment so sorry that I haven't been able to upload lots of chapters. sorry. But when weekends come along, that's when I normally work/upload them. jsyk ok? please keep reading!**

**Gangster with a heartbeat. chapter 3. Tales to tell.**

Temperance Brennan felt the room spin. She tried to focus but the only thing it did was to make Booth's face distort to the point that she no longer recognized him: but she still knew he was there.

After her vision failed her breathing became strained. No longer was she allowed to freely take in a breath, but she had to struggle for it. Somehow she knew she sounded like she was choking. Subconsciously her hands came up to her throat, gripping it.

"Temperance?!" Her hearing, having been uneffected by the attack, was perfectly clear. And Booth's voice was enhanced beyond the norm, she could have compared it to a singing angel; however, the concern evident in it made her panic all the more.

The blackness took hold over her completely, making her limbs feel flimsy and useless. Even trying to speak was useless.

There was a rustling, a frantic shout for Camille and in a moment she felt Booth take her hand. He was brushing the hair out of her face, whispering calming words.

"Don't worry, focus on trying to breathe. Relax."

Brennan was confused for several moments but decided to follow his advice. She was more than exhilarated when doing as he said allowed her to breathe again. Her vision was slowly coming back. What she saw was her savior standing over her, giving her a gentle smile, keeping a firm hold on her hand. She gave it firm squeeze to let him know she was listening.

"Good. That's it. It's almost over, don't worry." She felt him pull her into his arms, holding her securely until she felt everything pass her.

After what seemed like an eternity the ordeal was over.

* * *

She wouldn't look at him, he knew that she was scared. Having a panic attack was something that you could really only talk about to people who had had them before. They were something unexplainable, something horrifyingly scary. He knew how she felt.

Earlier, without thinking, he had pulled her into his arms. Concerned that she needed more comfort and support he had done what he did; though, it was only on the assumption that she had never had an attack before. It was obvious she hadn't.

Presently she was trying not to cry, her eyes briming with tears. Had he known that this would happen he wouldn't have worded his statement like he had. He had been too blunt telling her that she was almost murdered.

Though, when he told her, he had been angry. That anger clouded his judgement on how well he thought she could handle it. It had been a stupid mistake, no matter how much he thought that she had needed a decent dose of reality at the time.

"Are you feeling better now?" There was no point in asking if she was okay, he knew that it was pointless to ask; though, he still wanted to know. He was concerned for her.

She nodded against his chest. He felt her cheek burrow into his shoulder and turn her face away so that he couldn't see. A feeling of serenity passed over him momentarily. Something about holding her in his arms was calming; at least to him.

"I know what it feels like to have an attack. They're horrible." He offered quietly. He earned a questioning glance from his guest. Her face was tear streaked and her cheeks stained red, her eyes were blotchy. But in lue of that, she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever lay witness to. Which was something that struck a cord in him.

He followed her every move with his own eyes as she looked around the room. He had called Camille earlier when the panic attack had just begun to come and take Parker away. He had spoken to her briefly; though, only long enough to tell her not to bother them for awhile. She had seemed concerned but he knew that she would understand why he needed her to stay away. She knew about what he was like after he had come back from the war.

She brushed away a stray tear. Then, clearing her throat, she seemed to regain some of her composure from earlier. "How do you know what its like Booth?"

It was time. Time to tell her about his story, not many people knew; though, he figured she wouldn't really think of it as an honor.

"I was in the war." He said simply. "I had a lot of them when I got back from over in Germany. It was extremely hard to re-immerse myself in the every day life of a normal person after what I saw over there. Many of my friends had them too."

She nodded, seeming to understand the gravity of the situation being described. "Oh... Was it difficult to deal with them?"

"Yes... yeah it was." And with that, suddenly he was back in 1918. "Everything over there had just ended, and I was one of the last ones to come back to America. I was in the streets when they were having that big parade that flooded around the White House." He chuckled remembering a particular instance. "I was walking down the street, people were shouting at me from everywhere. The only thing I had with me was my title from the army and my rucksack. No home, no girl, no family. I guess you could say that I was depressed. Somewhere along the way a girl noticed me. Really pretty she was... her name was Rebbecca."

Brennan's eyes widened. "Yes... that Rebecca. We were together for quite awhile after that; though, only a few times. But that was enough to give me my pride and joy. Parker is everything to me, but I can't let anybody know that he's my real son. My line of work isn't very forgiving. Anyway, we were only together for a short while. But during that time I had panic attacks. Most of the time Becca wasn't around for them so I learned to calm myself down."

He let out a heavy sigh. "And even if she was there she still didn't know why it was happening to me. She figured it was because I was weak, most of the time if I had one while she was with me she would just leave. Telling me that I just had to 'get over it'. But it was difficult; that was one of the reasons why she ended it with me... because she felt I wasn't strong enough to support her."

He gave a sheepish smile to his companion, only to be met with confusion. "Why are you telling me this?" She asked "I don't even know you..."

"Because I wanted you to know that it's okay to be afraid-"

She cut him short. "I wasn't affraid. Far from it. I can take care of myself: I made it through that didn't I? There is no rational reason for you to assume that I would need your help for any particular reason other than to keep me from leaving this place... Which I still plan to do thank you very much."

This annoyed him. He had spilled from his heart precious information. Most of which even Camille nor anyone else knew nothing about, and she had shot him straight through with a verbal arrow. Thoroughly and completely. Without even a bat of one of her extremely long eyelashes.

"Fine. I just thought it would make you feel better, that's all." Booth spat bitterly at her.

Once again the silent staring contest came into the open. Booth could tell from the way Brennan was sitting that she was trying to cover up her frailty. Her legs were crossed, as were her arms and she was purposely staring out of the window directly to their left. The one that overlooked the entirety of downtown D.C.

After a few moments Booth came to realize that suddenly he wasn't even angry at her, just watching her set jaw contract and her eyes start to involuntarily brim with tears made him receive a calming sense of nostalgia. It was like he was day dreaming. She was perfect. The picture of a perfect woman; beautiful, calm, dignified, shapely, well sense of fashion. _A mind of her own..._Booth added to his extending list. Something about how Temperance Brennan had it in her head that she could take care of herself was almost like a breath of fresh air for him. All of the other women that he had had the pleasure of knowing had come to fawn over him. Always acting as the damsel in distress. Always having him save them from imagined dangers.

On several accounts their 'dangers' had forced him to make a fool of himself; not that he particularly cared at the moment. All other thoughts of past pardicaments were pushed aside as his beautiful guest glanced over at him. Her lips parted slightly as if she were about to say something.

Booth made sure to hold her gaze, and as the moments wore on he could feel her become uncomfortable. After several bouts of fidgeting and restless movement Brennan breathed out a sigh.

"Sorry."

He smiled. "Forgiven."

His quick answer surprised her. She looked up from where she had been staring at her shoes. "Why?" She asked, half doubtful with a touch of gratitude.

"Because you appologized. Most women would expect me to take the blame for saying what I said. You, sweetheart, are the first to ever show any humility. Congrats." Booth through her a smirk, silently telling her not to take his joking too literally.

"Oh." She said as she looked him over questioningly, then as she continued thinking her forehead creased and her eyes turned to frightening slits. "And don't call me 'sweetheart'." She finished, her tone was screaming don't-mess-with-me and Booth happily obliged.

Jumping up from his seat he took the hand of his lovely guest. "Come, I have something a learned gal like you will love." He received no protest from Brennan as they took their leave from the sitting room. As they entered the hallway Booth tucked her hand around the crook of his elbow and led her down the long corridor.

* * *

As her heals clicked on the hard wood floors Brennan was sure that her heart had a mind of its own, beating out of control and yet staying in tempo with their synchronized steps. Against her wishes she felt Booth tuck her arm around the crook of his elbow, the way a perfect gentleman would have, but she was unable to protest because her voice had fled her.

As she stood near him the strong smell of shaving cream washed over her, and then the faintest scent of cologne followed suite. Such a masculine smell, it brought back memories of a happier time memories she never wanted to be reminded of. She hated thinking of the past, which then made her hate that smell but as she breathed in the scent over and over the hatred burned inside her until it burned out and desire replaced it.

"We're here." He said as he flashed a smile her way.

Unable to respond Brennan just looked at him with her mouth slightly agape. Her eyes followed him as his arm shot out and took hold of the door nob.

"I'm sure you'll love it in here." He said quietly to her as he pushed open the door to the mysterious room. He slipped her arm from his elbow and took her hand, leading her inside.

Brennan was in a stake of emotional shock, she was standing in the largest personal library she had ever seen. Rows and rows of book selves lined the walls and were also strategically placed in the center of the room. Off to the side was a little seating area, tastefully centered before two large bay windows. The soft morning light pouring in from them shrouded the wing backed chairs and ottoman in warmth, tempting Brennan to sit and contently fall asleep.

She felt him lead her by the hand farther into the rows of towering novels. If it had been her own library Brennan was sure that she would never leave. Just thinking about how she could read the more than likely thousands of literary works elated her, shown outwardly as a growing smile.

"I knew you'd like it." Booth chuckled to her after seeing her grinning face.

"It's a magnificent collection Mr. Booth, are they all yours?" He was speaking to her a little to informally for her liking; for she had only met the man not an hour before.

"Yes, they're all mine. I've been collecting them for quite awhile now, and since I have been blessed with a surplus of funds I can purchase as many as I want; though they go to waste since I'm normally to busy to even set foot in this room."

They were by the bay windows now, looking over the northern side of the city and letting the sun warm their faces. The rays of light flickered in his eyes as Booth looked over at her. It was a beautiful view, much like the one from her own home in the center of the city, but Brennan felt the sight from behind her was more interesting than the buildings that she could see any time she wanted. Looking back over her shoulder she felt a longing to hold at least one of the leather bound writings in her hands, it was almost as strong as the scent that she had just been smelling from her host a few minutes before.

Feeling Booth's eyes on her Brennan turned back to face the man standing beside her. When she caught his gaze she became confused as he burst out laughing.

"You really want to read don't you?"

Brennan felt herself give an enthusiastic nod. At seeing that Booth gave another lighthearted chuckle and lifting the hand that he was currently holding gave a quick kiss to her knuckles and smiled.

"Go, read to your hearts content."

And without any further encouragement Brennan immersed herself in the writings that dawned the walls. She spent hours roaming up and down the columns searching for her favorite authors or tittles that caught her eye. The hours passed as if they were minutes and she vaguely noticed that lunch was served by the same young man that had spoken to her earlier that morning, tea was brought by Camille in the early afternoon, and finally Parker was brought to keep Booth company.

The one thing, other than the books that she pulled off the shelves, that she paid attention too was the fact that Booth watched her every step as she shuffled throughout the room. It was somehow reassuring to Brennan that he was there, even if he was pretending to read when he was really watching her.

* * *

Had Booth known that his guest would become like this the second she was introduced to a simple piece of literature he would have done that from the start. She was like a small child on Christmas, cheerfully skimming through the aisle ways pulling books that peaked her interest here and there then depositing them onto a stack next to the chair directly across from him. She sat for hours speed reading eat work, then picking up another and then another and another. It made him dizzy just watching her flip the pages.

Booth had tried to read his own book, something he had wanted to read for quite awhile actually but Brennan was always moving from one spot to another, she was interesting to watch. At one point she was on then step ladder trying to reach the very top shelf and when she had gotten a hold of the item she wanted she had slid down to the floor in a quick and unladylike manner; it had taken almost all of his manners not to laugh out loud. He had to settle for a quiet chuckle, which his guest had thankfully to immersed in her book to notice.

His eyes followed her everywhere, from the far end of the room to the slim spaces between books on the shelves; she was a visual magnet. At one point after lunch had been served, which neither of them had touched, Brennan had settled herself into the well couchened window seat under the bay windows. Booth spent an entire hour examining her; her hair which turned golden in the sun, the way the light turned her skin a creamy white, or the way her eyes were the same color as the summer sky outside.

Only two times during the day did he stop watching her, the first was when Charlie had come to serve them lunch and the second was when Camille had brought Parker to him. In one hand he kept his son balanced on his leg and in the other he held his book, which hadn't had a single page turned in more than four hours.

Looking down at his son a sense of fatherly pride rushed over him, then glancing at his lady love a force so great he couldn't ignore made his heart swell. The moment was perfect and as the minutes wore on Booth found himself fantasizing that Brennan was Parker's mother and his wife and they were a family; before he knew what was going on Charlie was back to shaking him awake.

"What is it?" Booth asked him underling in a groggy voice, his words slurring together as he drew in a breath.

"The men you asked me to send out have come back, they tailed the Caustelo's all the way to the outskirts of the city." The younger man stole a glance in the direction of the bay windows, "It's safe now." He whispered so as to make sure only Booth could hear.

"Thanks Charlie. Ready the car, I'm sure she wants this ordeal over with as soon as possible." Booth watched as the kid nodded vigorously and scampered away to complete his tasks.

Yawning, Booth looked around and spotted what he was looking for. Brennan was lounging on the cushion in front of the windows, the darkening light for the setting sun blurred his vision as he tried to focus on her face. Next to her was a stack of at least a dozen books, presumably ones that she had read while he had been sleeping. Standing up Booth's heart stopped for a moment as he realized that Parker was no longer in his arms, panic set in until something caught his attention from the doorway. Camille waved slightly, a bundle in her arms, then she disappeared around the corner.

Relaxing as soon as he was assured that Parker was in safe hands Booth ventured over to his guest. "Do you like reading?" He asked softly. She jumped, obviously startled that he had spoken but as soon as she saw that it was him she gave him a smile.

"Yes, I like reading very much. What time is it?"

"Time for you to go. It's safe now."

"Good." An awkward moment fell over them. "Um, do you mind if I borrow this?" She held up the book that she had been currently reading.

Booth let out a chuckle. "Sure, you can borrow anything you want, but you need to pick them fast because as soon as the car's ready we're taking you home." She nodded and then went to work sorting through the impressive stack of books for the ones that she wanted to borrow.

Several minutes later Charlie returned and gave Booth a nod. Turning back to Brennan he took her hand and the stack of books she was going to take and led her out of the apartment and down to the street. They piled into the back seat of the car, Charlie taking his place in the front driver's seat.

Booth watched as Charlie hesitated for a moment, taking a deep breath and swallowing several times. "Um, ma'am? Where do you live?"

A sly smile spread on Brennan's face before she leaned towards the young driver and whispered in his ear. "R-Really?" Charlie's voice cracked and he swallowed several more times. "Ok."

Booth was confused as he watched Brennan slide back to her seat with a satisfied smile on her face. "What did you tell him?" he asked her casually.

"I told him where I live obviously." She replied nonchalantly.

"Are you going to tell me?" He pressed.

"Maybe someday."

Booth's heart skipped a beat, what she had just said told him that she wanted to see him again.

Along the way they sat in silence sometimes asking the other a question or two, but most of the time they watched the sun set. By the time they were in the middle of town the stars were visible.

"I've noticed," Brennan started "That there is a car that had been following us for a while, exactly like this one, but turned down a different road a few stops back. Why do you need two cars?"

Shocked that she had noticed Booth told her the truth. "Because my job means that there are people out there that don't really like me."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Will you tell me someday?" She asked, repeating his own words.

"Maybe someday." He said back.

They drove a little further, around a corner into the middle of D.C. But Booth wasn't paying attention for just a moment and soon he realized that Charlie had stopped the car in front of the back entrance to the White House. Scooting forward he ground his teeth together.

"What the hell are you doing Charlie?!" He hissed in the driver's ear.

"B-But this is where she told me to go..." Charlie stuttered out, like it explained everything.

Whilst he had been growling at his subordinate Booth heard the door click open and turned just in time to see Brennan step onto the sidewalk and be greeted by the guard that was standing off to the side of the entrance.

"Welcome back Ms. Brennan, the president has been looking for you, he's currently dining in the grand hall."

"Thank you Peter." She told him coolly. "I'll just be a moment." She turned back to Booth, who was frozen in place. "Thank you for the ride Booth. I will someday return these. " She gestured to the books in her hands and smiled one last time before closing the door. Booth watched in fascinated horror as the mysterious woman passed easily through the gates and started the long walk up the drive to the magnificent white mansion.

"Drive." He muttered to Charlie. He barely noticed the car roaring to life and driving him away from the sight he had just seen. Thoughts clouded his mind the entire way home. Suddenly smiling to himself he thought for a moment. _What the hell have I gotten myself into..._


	4. Found You

Gangster with a Heartbeat. Chapter 4. Found you

It had been two weeks, three days, and four hours since Booth had seen the mysterious Temperance Brennan last; and somehow the time apart was slowly but surely killing him. He could feel the emptiness every waking second that he wasn't using to focus on his rival problem. And to his extreme embarrassment Charlie was even starting to pick up on the melancholy mood surrounding him.

Ever since they had dropped the interesting broad off at the back entrance of the White House, Booth had taken to driving past everyday just to see if she was out and about. The drive was always at the same time and it often made his mood worse after they had driven by and she was nowhere in sight; but he always took comfort in the fact that the setting sun cast a warming glow on his way to the building but shrouded the city in shadow on his way back. It gave him the impression that God was reflecting his mood onto the warm summer sky.

Being who he was, a mafia boss, meant that he never really had time to himself. He was either on his way to a meeting with other Dans or just sorting out problems with his own men.

It was the middle of a particularly lovely day and he was on his way to a meeting when he spotted a very unique figure coming ever closer. He had been sitting quite glumly in the back seat of his car being chauffeured along the now familiar route when he spotted her. She was walking alongside a raven haired beauty, they both dawned what he guessed were regular flapper attire, but somehow none of that mattered the second Booth laid eyes on the woman.

"Stop the car!" He shouted fearsly at Charlie. The younger man did exactly as he was told but Booth didn't wait for it to come to a complete stop before he threw open the door and dropped his feet onto the pavement, his feet carrying him swiftly to his forever moving destination.

Coming every closer behind her Booth suddenly realized that he had thought of nothing to start their conversation, in that moment happiness took him and he decided that he would wing the whole confrontation instead. He chose to start out with something simple.

"Temperance!"

His heart was pounding in his ear as she slowly turned to face him, a smile appearing across her face as she went. She stopped, her friend turning to her with a questioning look; seemingly unable to comprehend why Temperance would turn around in the middle of the street to face a random stranger.

"Booth!" She shouted cheerfully. It raised his heart rate even more when he reached her; though he felt his face redden when he finally came to a stop but was breathing to harshly to say anything. Temperance let him catch his breath before she continued.

"Its good to see you Booth." She said sweetly, a smile teased her lips and her eyes were crinkled.

"Um, Sweetie?" The woman next to Brennan tugged on her sleeve and cupped her hand to Temperance's ear. After listening for a few seconds a frown stole away the smile that Booth had unknowingly fallen in love with.

"Yes Angela I know who he is, he told me his name when we met a few weeks ago. I don't see the rationality of being upset over a name."

Internally Booth sighed, of course her savvy friend would know who he was. It was only a matter of time now before she found out who he really was and then ran away from him fearing for her life. The only person who hadn't done that was Rebecca, and she had been killed anyway.

"Booth?" Temperance had turned away from Angela and faced him. "Are you busy? I was wondering if you would like to come with us for lunch? We have resurvations at a resturaunt just up the street." There was a bit of hesitation in her voice but Booth assured himself that it had gone away when he excepted.

Linking her arm around his elbow they walked beside Angela, who was currently watching his and Brennan's every move. Booth was used to being stared at so it didn't bother him, but it seemed to deter his friend as they neared to restaurant.

Walking in the server imediatly took them to their seats with fright in his eyes and a forced smile on his face. Sitting down in between the two ladies Booth looked to his left and whispered to Brennan.

"So, are you going to tell me who your friend is?" He joked.

Brennan stared inquisitantly at him for a moment then turned, and with the most serious voice Booth could have imagined come from her mouth, introduced her friend.

"Booth this is Angela Montenegro. Angela, this is Booth." She gestured with her hand in between each of them, seemingly to identify one to the other. Booth thought it unnecessary but incredibly charming that she had taken his statement seriously.

Even thought Angela still seemed a bit causious the burnette beauty held out her hand for Booth to shake. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Booth."

At that moment an idea popped into his head. He knew just how to convince her that he was of no threat; after all, he was known to charm a woman or two. "No, Ms. Montenegro. The pleasure is all mine." As he finished speaking he grasped her slender fingers slightly and brushed her knuckles with a gentle kiss. Under his lips Booth felt her muscles tense, then as he lifted his gaze to meet her chocolate brown eyes he saw her visibly relax. Instantly he knew that he had won her over and he was further convinced by the smile that spread easily across her lips.

"What a charmer you are Mr. Booth." She told him slyly. An all knowing air about her.

Booth felt the rumble in his chest and let out a gracious laugh. "So I've been told Ms. Montenegro."

* * *

They were well into an hour as they ate and Brennan was watching her two friends easily carry on conversations about nothing in particular. It fascinated her how well Angela could mingle with complete strangers. Brennan carried on watching her two companions enviously, even to the point that she had started to daydream. It was a slight brush on the shoulder that awoke her from her stupor.

"Sweetie it's time to go." Angela whispered into her ear. Coming back from her internal journey Temperance found that both Angela and Booth were standing over her.

"Oh, right." She stuttered out as she rose from her seat.

There was silence between them, save for the conversation occurring at the tables next to them. After a few moments Booth cleared his throat.

"Do you ladies mind accompanying me for awhile longer? I really enjoyed talking with you." It was just a ploy, he knew. Just a desperate man's last attempt to continue the time spent with such a wondrous woman. And he was perfectly ready to fail... miserably.

"Of course." Brennan replied right away.

Booth was shocked. And apparently so was Angela because her mask of shock mirrored his own. They both turned to stare at the woman standing next to him.

"Really?" Booth felt his voice crack slightly as he questioned her definitive answer.

Brennan turned to looked into his eyes. Crystal clear in innocence and yet so learned to the world. A killer combination he knew, and yet he couldn't seem to draw himself away from them.

"Yes, why wouldn't we continue on with our day? Having lunch with you was greatly enjoyable and I really wish to have some more fun." A timid smile flashed across her face as she looked back and forth between her friends.

Still in quite a shock Booth had no idea what to say next. "Um, okay, so where should we go now? I have no idea where Charlie went so I guess I'll have to go look for him before we leave-"

"Wait." Angela interrupted him. "Booth do you think it would be okay if Bren and I went back to her place to freshen up a bit?" She linked her arm with Brennan's as an emphasis.

Confused Booth felt his face scrunch up and his eyes tighten their focus on the two women before him. "Sure." He finally decided, throwing them a casual smile. "You gals just do whatever you want and I'll go find our ride."

Smiles were returned to him and he watched as Angela started swiftly down the street pulling an otherwise unexstatic Brennan at her heels.

"Come on Sweetie!" He heard her shout, it was just enough to make him chuckle. After they had disappeared around a corner down the street Booth turned in the opposite direction. Being with Brennan made him happy he knew. Even if he had just noticed it, he knew. There was evidence of course: the way his heart started to race if he even _saw _someone that looked like her, the way he waited impatiently for the next sentence she was going to speak, and finally he knew because of the smile that seemed to permanently occupy his face whenever she was around.

A contented sigh escaped his lips and as Booth went to turn he didn't expect what he saw. Standing squarely in front of his, shoulders pushed back, chest puffed out and a cocky smirk on his face was Frankie Caustelo. A few steps behind stood Bernie; not that much of a threat because of the sling his arm was in but the baseball bat in his other hand did worry Booth a bit.

Frankie saw Booth surveying his opponents and the smirk grew larger. "How's it goin' Boss?"

* * *

"Sweetie" Angela cooed to Brennan as they evened out their pace to walk side by side. "You never told me you knew _the _Seeley Booth!"

Confused Temperance turned to her friend. "Is he really that important? When I first met him he didn't seem like someone famous or anything. He was just a normal gentleman."

"Really sweetie?" Angela could practically feel the frustration building inside her. "Don't you ever listen to me when I talk about gossip." She surveyed the skeptical look she received from Brennan and changed her mind. "Wait, don't answer that. Anyway, Bren, Booth is the biggest fad right now. I can't believe you don't know about it."

This confused Brennan even more. "How can Booth be a fad? Fads are technically just a change in fashion or mannor of conduct that groups of people follow-"

"No. That's not what I mean." Angela interrupted. "I mean he's a single man who's just beyond slit your throat gorgeous and to top it off he's a mafia don! But I have to say, when he walked up to us I thought for sure we were going to get shot or something. But now that I've talked to him I think he's really nice. Where did you say you met him again?"

What Angela had failed to notice as she continued to ramble on was that Brennan had stopped dead in her tracks.

"Booth is a criminal?" She asked in a shaky voice.

Turning around Angela studied her friends reaction. "What? No. No he's not a criminal, he just deals with them. At least I think that's what he does... Anyway don't worry about it sweetie, nothing bad with happen. Booth's a nice guy, you know that."

Seemingly unconvinced, Brennan started walking again. She was silent for a few moments, thinking over what had been said. After a few blocks had passed easily under their feet a smile spread across her face. "I guess you're right Angela. I do know that Booth is a nice guy."

"Good!" The young brunette exclaimed. "Now, where did you meet him again?" She murmured into Brennan's ear. Giggles and fits of laughter erupted from deep within and both friends continued on their way to get ready for a night on the town.

**TBC**

**I know this was a short one but I promise that the next chapter will have a fist fight in it. please RR**


	5. Flying Fists

**Gangster With a heartbeat. Chapter 5. Flying fists**

Booth stood in front of the smaller man and was thoroughly frustrated. All he wanted to do was to enjoy the company of two very intelligent beautiful women, but by the look of Frankie's sneer none of his plans were going to follow through.

"Frankie" Booth started, his voice measured and contained. "Why can't you leave me alone?" The last part wasn't what he had originally thought to say but with his frustration soaring to new levels his train of thought had gone down a path of complaining.

The disgusting grin grew, if it was even possible. "Well, 'cause if we don't get rid of ya then our boss isn't goin' to be very nice to us. Right Bernie?" The older brother turned to glance behind him, making sure that the blunder of a man was vigorously nodding his head. "Ya know you're goin' ta die now right?" The smaller man slurred together in his fake Jersey accent. It nearly made Seeley gag; who would have ever guessed that this puny kid would ever go up against him... such a stupid choice but for some reason Booth wanted to respect the fact that the kid actually thought he was going to win. Then, thinking it over carefully Booth decided against it. _Definitely not today._He thought to himself as he raised his fist and plunged it right into the eye socket of a completely unready Frankie Caustelo.

* * *

"Angela, what is taking you so long?" Brennan called to her friend through the bedroom door; her voice strained with impatience. Having been waiting outside the barrier put up by her friend for at least half an hour Temperance felt that it was her right to be frustrated that the free spirit was taking so long to prepare.

There were a few scuffles that echoed from inside and then came Angela's voice. "Hang on just a few more minutes okay sweetie?"

Crossing her arms definitely in front of herself Brennan swiftly found a place to sit in the living room. Bathed in sunlight the chair that she had chosen gave her a sense of nostalgia, for a moment she couldn't for the life of her figure out what it was, her brow came together in deep thought.

Suddenly, as a cloud blocked out the sun and cast her in shadow, the memory of that fateful day almost a month ago descended upon her. Other than the fact that those two disgusting cretins had tried to rape her it had been a good day. As she started to drift off to sleep Temperance slowly relived that morning as she and Booth sat in the library with Parker. She was slipping further into her memories when for some reason his name slipped off of her lips; such a slow and drolling sigh which carried the syllables of who he was...

"Booth." She called to no one in particular.

"What about Booth?" Angela suddenly asked. Startled awake Temperance sat directly in front of her friend, who at that very moment had a smirk on her face. Judging from how her eyes were creased together made Brennan feel as if the fashion-esta had just won the lottery... or found a fabulous speakeasy with a good glass of wine or two.

Picking herself up she trudged past her friend without even so much as a glance, though she could still feel the possessive grin on the other woman's face.

"We're late," She explained dryly. "Booth's been waiting for far too long." She was responded by only a giggle from behind and without turning to make sure that Angela was following Temperance headed out to find a Mr. Seeley Booth.

* * *

"Are you sure this is where we left him?" Angela asked for at least the twentieth time.

"Yes, Angela. I'm very sure."

Upon arriving back at the original place of parting the women had discovered that their ride had disappeared. They had been standing in place for more than ten minutes waiting for their friend to come and retrieve them.

"Well he _did_ say that he had to go find his driver..." Angela started.

"But we left him to do that over an hour ago." Brennan felt herself point out. Deep within her mind she could feel herself convincing her innerself that he had left them. They were silent for a few more moments when she felt that she'd had enough. "Let's go Angela." Temperance caught her friend's gaze and then turned to start back towards her apartment. They had only walked a few yards when a pleasant sight came to her eyes.

"Hey, come on Bren." Angela called in confusion when she had seen that Temperance had stopped.

"That's Booth's car." Brennan explained, pointing to the speeding white blur coming down the street. They waited with smiles on their faces until it pulled up; which made the toothy grins disappear.

"Where's Booth?" Brennan asked Charlie. He sat guiltily behind the front seat as the two women standing on the sidewalk investigated the completely empty back.

"Sorry for being late Ms. Brennan but we have a problem..." His voice trailed off and Temperance felt shock invade her system.

She was quiet for a long time, staring intently at the seats behind the driver. "What kind of problem?"

* * *

Standing ridiculously close to the mirror, Booth held the needle up to the cut on his forehead and winced as he slid it through the top layer of skin. He stood in his sitting room, since that's where the mirror was. Having shed all of the blood stained clothes as soon as he had gotten home the only thing he was focused on was his injures.

Minutes later he was startled by his front door flying open. A grunt escaped him as he jumped and accidentally pulled too quickly on the thread sewing his skin back together.

Heels clicked furiously on the floor, and out of the shadow of the hallway came the figure of Temperance Brennan. Her face was calm and blank but Booth could tell just from her aura that she was furious, something about the way she displayed no extreme emotion in the situation frightened him; which was then followed by the question of why he would ever fear her in the first place.

He was still thinking to himself as she came up to him and roughly took the needle out of his hands.

"Sit." She growled out. He did. She started where he left off.

Stomping coming from the front entrance told Booth that the other two were back. Several moments more and a very breathless Angela and Charlie stumbled through the doorway to the sitting room. Each of them breathing heavily made their way to the sofa and took a seat, plopping unceremoniously onto the cushions.

"Sweetie, how the hell do you run so fast in those heals?" Angela forced out between gasps. She didn't recieve an answer.

Booth waited a few minutes before he spoke again, not knowing if the woman treating his head wound was still angry or not. "I can do that myself you know." He started, but was cut off by a sudden yank of the thread being pulled through his forehead.

"Aw, just let her fix you up Booth." Angela called from the couch. "She's had plenty of practice on the soldiers."

"What?" This confused him, when he had told her about being in the war she had never mentioned that she'd been a nurse.

"Our Bren's a doctor." Her best friend said, completely glowing with pride.

That was somewhat of a surprise. "Really?" He asked her, throwing a questioning glance up to her. "How did you manage that?" Normally women were only allowed to work as nurses in hospitals but if they did in fact want to become a doctor they had to pass rigorous tests as well as face the extensive harassment from their male colleges as well as the heavy fines that were put in place to deter women from trying.

Booth watched his friend as she worked for awhile in silence. "I have friends in high places." She said finally.

And eruption of laughter burst from Angela as she sat in her place and she had to hold her stomach to keep from doubling over. "That's one great way to phrase it Bren!" she managed to breathe out between laughs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Booth growled at the possibly insane woman laying on the couch. The girl his gaze was fixed on shot him a half hearted glare.

"You never asked what she did at the White House? 'Cause she definitely doesn't work there..." Different scenarios filled Booth's imagination as Angela let her voice trail off.

Brennan stopped what she was doing and turned to face away from Booth. She walked forward and then rested her hands defiantly on her hips. "For your information Angela I have done a few consultations for very important figures in society. And I believe that they greatly value my opinion."

"Yeah, they sure like the fact that you sleep with them too." Angela smiled at Temperance. It was a friendly smile with no hatred or malice in it, though Booth was sure that Brennan didn't notice that.

"Angela, if you must know" She started, a sour additive slipped into her words. "And if it makes you feel better he isn't married, so there's no harm in anything I'm doing."

That caught Booth's attention. She, the woman he was currently head over mysterious heals for, was sleeping with an unmarried government man. "Who is it?" He demanded, probably to forcefully because Brennan turned to face him looking alittle more than startled.

He searched her eyes for several moments while waiting for his answer.

"It's no one you know." Came the murmur.

Her flimsey reply completely stopped the conversation for several minutes. Then suddenly a figure stomped through the doorway.

"Well, what do we have here?" The man with fiery red curls for hair said to no one in particular. He looked around the room, obviously appreciating the beauties that were in front of his eyes, then his gaze fell on Booth and concern was followed by humor. "Booth, you really need to have these broads fix you up after they've had their way with you?" A belly laugh escaped him. "You're really out of shape my friend."

Booth felt himself smile. "Oh shut up Hodgins."

"Who are you?" Brennan asked the new guest suspiciously.

"Temperance this is Jack Hodgins. Hodgins, Temperance Brennan and Angela Montenegro."

Hodgins slid another glance at Angela and can up next to Booth, leaning closely to whisper in his ear.

"I call the brunette."

**TBC!**


	6. Angela Left

**Gangster with a Heartbeat. Chapter 6.**

**Angela Left**

There was a deafening snap as Jack's neck swerved to the side, Temperance's hand connecting to it. As the man staggered back he gaped, open mouthed, at the woman who had slapped him.

"Don't ever say that again." Brennan sneered in his direction. His comment obviously hadn't been as quiet as he thought it had been.

"Whoa! What's up with you? I only meant that as a compliment!" Jack Hodgins explained to the fury that was starting to engulf him and the red hand print that had started to appear on his skin.

Temperance's determination to protect the integraty of her friend faltered momentarily. "That was a compliment?"

Seeing a chance to stop the inevitable explosion that would most likely take place if they were allowed to continue Booth stepped in. "Yeah Temperance, it was a compliment. Hodgins was just saying that she was beautiful and that he wanted her to himself."

The confusion on the doctor's face disappeared but something still lingered that Booth had a feeling would define her relationship with the man known as Jack Hodgins. "Angela isn't an object to save for yourself mister Hodgins."

"It's great that you're all coming to my rescue but I can do it myself." Angela called from her well positioned seat on the couch. The smile on her face said that she wasn't as angry as her friend was and that she was in rather a good mood.

"Well, miss Angela," Jack sauntered in her direction, stopping just before her feet which hung off the cushions and then knelt down to face her. "I would love for you to be mine if that's what you want. Would you like to give it a try?" He gripped her delicate fingers carefully and with a sort of handsome grace placed a kiss on her knuckles; a gesture that would have made any woman (except the two standing before him) swoon.

The smile that Angela had bore moments ago turned into a smirk which she through in the direction of her host. She sat giggling at them until she explained her hilarity. "You taught that to him didn't you Booth? Quite a charmer you both are aren't you..."

Suddenly wails echoed into the room. At once Booth recognized what it was and turned to Brennan who had pivoted to see him at that exact moment. "Parker." Temperance said simply. Receiving the nod to confirm from the man next to her they both dashed hurriedly from the room and down the hall to the nursery. They both ignored the calls from their friends and focused on the child that was calling to them both.

As Brennan raced down the long hall she was trying to gather her thoughts as to why she was even running in the first place. It wasn't her child that was crying, it was Booth's. His child. Not hers. But for some reason she felt a deep connection to the little baby boy that had lost his mother; her deeply educated brain found no plausible reason as to why she felt the need to run other than the motherly instinct found in all mammals. _Yes, that has to be it... _the doctor thought fleetingly to herself while rounding the doorway of the baby's room.

It was a creamy blue, with vaulted ceilings and elegant decorations, but the details where blurred into her vision as Brennan skidded to a halt in front of the crib. She breathed a sigh of relief as her brain processed the scene before her. The baby boy that she and Booth had been fussing about was wriggling under his blanket, obviously uncomfortable and therefore his problem would be solved as soon as he was repositioned. Brennan picked up his light frame and clutched him tightly to her chest, cooing and shushing the little lad into a type of contentment where she could set him back upon his bed.

As Temperance held the bundle of joy in her arms Booth stood watching them in pure fasination. Somehow, though he himself could scaresly believe it, Seeley Booth and his son had captured the attention of the beautiful woman named Temperance Brennan. Deep within his won thoughts his feet moved slowly about the room, mainly in the direction of his interests. The woman before him gazed down at his child, a smile on her face; however the loving grin disappeared as soon as she faced him. Angling the baby away from him she completely blocked all view of his son.

"Booth, you shouldn't come over here." She said in a solid but gentle voice.

Suddenly he was furious. Even though he had only known of the existence of his only son for a few months he still possessed the determination of a doting parent and his thoughts turned to how he had planned to defeat his previous lover in order to have his son in his life. _No woman like Rebecca could ever keep me from seeing Parker. _He swore silently to himself; instantly he started to make plans in case this new woman in his life was potentially a threat to his son. Suddenly images of Rebbecca's dead body floated into his mind and the fury quelled slightly to just above his anger limit.

He guessed Temperance had seen his instantaneous flare up of emotion because she pointed to her forehead as a gesture.

"Your wound has opened." She offered as the explanation.

True to her word, as Booth raised his hand to his head and brought it back down his fingers glistened with a slimy substance that could only be identified as his own free flowing blood. Quietly staring at his hand for a moment he came to realize that he felt an immense relief. It made him exponentially happy that Brennan wasn't trying to steal his son away, that she had only been concerned that his wound would scare the baby into another fit of crying.

His happiness showed on his face through the smile that spread over his lips. Looking up he saw that Temperance had lain Parker once more in his languorous bedding and had started to make her way towards him. She seemed confused for a moment as to why he was smiling but the infectiousness of his glee quickly spread to her as well and they both turned simultaneously and started once more down the hall.

When they arrived back into the parlor they found a sight worthy to behold. Jack Hodgins, whom they had only met minutes before, was sitting with his arms wrapped around the friend of the woman standing side by side with Booth.

Angela looked completely at ease with the situation though Jack expressed great embarrassment at being caught kissing a foreign woman in his best friend's house. Booth understood however and kindly, yet not without scepticism, shook his head and smiled at the man.

"Bren, sweetie, Jack just asked me if I wanted to have a drink so we're going back to his place." The free spirit gave her friend a hung, though still leaving her in utter confusion.

"Are you sure Angela? You don't know him that well?"

"Don't worry." She said while rolling her eyes, then leaning in close so that the men wouldn't hear she whispered "I'm just giving him a test run, besides it looks like you and Booth need some time alone to figure out what's happening with you two." Letting out a charming giggle Angela turned and grabbed the hand of her escort. Leading him out of the room with stunned spectators watching at the ready she only stopped when they had reached the front door to call back to Temperance.

"I'll see you in the morning Bren. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Her words echoed through the halls and the doctor felt a blush creep up the back of her neck. The sensational burning was only made worse because Temperance knew that Booth was looking at her questioningly, she didn't have to look beside her to know that.

Turning away she hid her embarrassment. "We need to treat your wound." She mumbled to no one in particular. She gave herself busy work by replacing all of the dirty stitching utensils with clean ones ready to fix Booth's head wound but all the while she could still feel every powerful glance from behind as the man in question watched her work.

**TBC**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. my stay at the hospital lasted a little longer than planned. but don't worry! even though I didn't have a computer that doesn't mean I wasn't writing. ;) there's going to be more posts in the next few days so please keep reading**


	7. Conspiracies

**Gangster with a heartbeat. Chapter 7.**

**Conspiracies**

There were voices outside the door. _Probably the broad and her slutty friend..._the woman thought to herself. Carefully picking up the receiver of the telephone Camille put her finger into the numbered indentations and pulled. Every click of the dial sounded like a bolt of thunder to her and by the time she had turned it the appropriate number of times her heart was racing; completely thundering in her chest as she held the phone with shaking hands.

Adrenaline coursed through her veins as every little sound in the apartment caused her to jump, expecting every time for Booth to come barreling through the door demanding an explanation as to why she was in his personal office.

Sweat was starting to bead around the crown of her hair as the fifth ring echoed out of the speaker. Suddenly a click and then background noise caught her attention.

"What." A voice grunted as a statement more than a question.

"I need to speak with your boss." She said to him, being careful not to reveal any details.

"Says who ya broad!?" The irritated voice spat back.

Glancing at the door Camille pulled the receiver closer. "Just tell him that Cam is on the line. I need to speak with him as soon as possible."

The stranger grunted but then she heard him call down the hall to someone else to inform their boss he had a phone call.

(--)

"That's the last stitch." Brennan informed her companion as she wrapped a bandage around his head. "You need to be watched for the next few hours in case of possible head trauma, though I doubt your thick head would allow that..."

"Ha ha, very funny Temperance." Booth chided the woman, then another thought came to mind. "Are you the one that's going to watch me?"

She didn't seem to notice the hopefulness that saturated his voice. "I suppose that's the way it has to be, or I could leave you with your maid... Although I doubt she has any medical training whatsoever."

"So you'll stay?" He asked, still as hopeful.

"Yes, I will stay."

At the exact moment that Brennan had stopped speaking Booth was celebrating silently with himself. Rising from his seat he watched his guest's every move with caution. Somehow he felt that she would likely flee at any given time that she wasn't needed. Observing her for several moments he saw many things he liked; the sway of her hips as she gracefully floated around the room putting away all of the medical supplies, or the way her eyes scanned over everything as if memorizing all of the details for later use. It was at that time she turned and suddenly they were watching eachother, still as the dead yet breathing heavily and labored.

Booth was the first to look away, but not without a slight discoloration of his cheeks. "I'll have Camille prepare a room for you." Letting the subject and his gaze drop, the mafia lord sauntered out of the room feeling as giddy as a younger version of himself.

(--)

She had been waiting for several minutes and finally a friendly yet cold voice answered her. "Camille!" The man's voice sang to her.

"Alphonse." She replied sweetly while smiling into the receiver. "I have news for you."

"Ah, che amore sei! What kind of news?"

"Not good news I'm afraid. There's been a snag in our plan you see..." She let her voice drift off to see what kind of reaction he would have.

The line was silent. "What kind o' problem?" The voice of Alphonse Capone was no longer the lovely caring noise that it had been just moments ago, now it was devoid of all expression. Completely filled with determination for business only. "Tell me."

"A woman-" Was all she got in before he interrupted her.

"You called to warn me about a woman?!" His voice shouting into her ear so loud that she had to hold it slightly away from her head as to not go deaf. "Don't waste my time, all I have to do is give the word and she's completely out of the picture!"

"No, wait! It's not just that. This woman... she had ties to the White House. She dined with the president! I heard one of the men here talking about dropping her off at the gates and him personally coming out to get her."

Silence yet again descended upon both ends of the conversation as Capone digested this bit of disappointing news. "I guess I can see how that's gonna be a problem. Keep me up to date Camille."

He was about to hang up before she continued. "About our deal."

"What about it?" He grumbled.

"I still get Booth right?" She _had_ to check. There was no telling if something or someone would cause the deal to break through.

"Yeah yeah. You can do whatever ya want with the bastard. I don't really care. I just want that son ya promised me."

A smile teased her lips. "Don't worry. I've been taking good care of Parker while you've been in Chicago. Are you going to be in town soon?"

"Next week." He supplied. "Got a party to go to."

"Good, in the mean time what are you going to do about the slut?"

"Well what's the broad's name?"

She was quiet for a few moments listening to the sounds coming from the other rooms, then she turned her focus back to the conversation. "Temperance Brennan." She spat out. Saying her name left a disgusting taste in her mouth.

"Hmp." Capone grunted. Camille let him deliberate with himself in peace. He was coming up with a plan to dispose of her rival. When he finally did speak his voice was completely cold. "I'll give a call to some brothers I got in your town. It'll be a couple hours but the bitch'll be too afraid to stay."

She was about to thank him for helping her but the dial tone buzzed in her ear and told her that Capone had long since decided he didn't want to talk anymore. She was still holding the receiver when the doors to the office burst open.

(--)

"Camille?" Booth was confused, his friend looked as if she had just suffered a heart attack. "What's wrong?" _And more importantly why are you in here?_ he added to himself.

She was flustered, he could tell; though he didn't know about what. Suddenly he saw her hand clutching the phone, poised in mid-movement.

"Were you making a phone call?"

She glanced down at the persecuting object. "Oh, oh yeah. Mom hasn't been feeling well lately and so I thought I might give her a call. Cheer her up ya know?"

"If you wanted to make a call you could have used the hall phone."

Her reaction was quick. "But you have guests Booth. I don't think they would want their fun to be interrupted by me arguing with my mother about her health."

"Oh, well tell her that I hope she feels better." He started to turn back towards the door when he remembered why he had come to find her in the first place. "And Camille I need you to fix up the blue room. I'm having one of my guests stay over tonight. After that I'll have Charlie take you home."

With her mouth agape the maid looked at her boss. "What about Parker?" She breathed out.

He watched her with the flattest expression he could manage. "He'll be fine. Temperance is great with him, but I'll call you if we have any problems." And in finishing all he had to say Booth strode out of the room leaving a very angry woman in his wake.

As he walked back to the lovely lady that was waiting for him Booth felt something churn in his stomach. Going over the entire scene again he came to the conclusion that something about the way she had been acting wasn't right. He could just feel it. _Call it a gut instinct..._ he thought nervously to himself.

**TBC**

**Btw I just want everyone to know that I do NOT like Cam. I mean I didn't like her when she was being mean to Brennan but then I kinda warmed up to her, and then I liked her for awhile. But then the whole thing with Zach happened and in the episode where he gets blown up at the very end Cam says a line that I absolutely hate. "I knew from the moment I met him that he would hurt me." I mean I know that it was written by her but her character still says it and I was just like what? how would you know that he would hurt you? and then I realized that she didn't really know him at all and that her character was just kinda shallow... sorry if you don't agree with that.**

**Oh and thank you mkbpwb01 for your prayers. It means a lot to me :) and I think it'll make you happy to know that its all good news from the doctors right now and I'm positive that that's the way its going to stay.**


	8. Deep in the Night

**Gangster With a Heartbeat. Chapter 8**

**Deep in the night.**

The room was lavish. Furnished with decorations collected from around the globe, complete with sheets of high quality and a warmth that Temperance knew didn't exist in her current housing.

Standing in the 'blue room' as her friend had called it gave her a solitary feeling; like she didn't belong to such a happy place… could never fit in. It was then, looking out the window to the skyline lights glowing in the setting sun, that she decided upon a final solution to her dilemma.

Giving one last leveling gaze around the room Temperance Brennan turned and strode out the door; leaving the cozy space behind.

It took her a moment to reach the front of the apartment but when she arrived she was greeted with exactly the person she needed to see.

"Charlie." She said flatly.

"Ma'am." He stuttered in reply.

"I need you to take me somewhere. I have an errand to run." It was best to give him enough information to stop him from asking questions since she had no idea what the consequences would be for the way she was about to act.

"This late at night?" The overall handyman questioned.

"Yes, this late." She said with a stale voice. "The man I'm going to see doesn't usually finish his business until this time in the evening so it's perfect."

The young man seemed unconvinced but when Temperance saw him glance down the hall around her she settled his fears. "Don't worry. I've talked to Booth about it and he agreed that as long as you're with me there isn't anything to be concerned over."

He thought it over some more, stealing a few more glances between her and the entrance of Booth's home. "This way Miss Brennan." He said.

When they had finally arrived at the car Temperance chuckled to herself as the nervousness her driver openly showed. They seated themselves and just before Charlie started the car he turned to face her. "Where to ma'am?"

A smile spread over her face. "The same place as last time Charlie. You know how to get there."

As she expected his face turned sheet white and he turned around slowly, most likely so he wouldn't pass out from moving to fast. The car started, albeit roughly and then they were on their way.

It didn't take long for them to reach the place she wanted to go. Stepping out of the car on her own she moved slightly to face the driver's door. "Wait here." She told the younger man fiercely. He gave a nod and went back to staring at the steering wheel. There would be no arguments from this boy. As she bowed her head to the guard that stood watch Temperance decided it was indeed a better plan to have had the driver take her to the gates of hell instead of the ferocious lion that would be waiting for her when she returned back to her sanctuary.

(--)

Booth had been trying to read, to do something with his mind and his hands; though, turning the pages only seemed to occupy him until he realized that there were no more pages to turn. Then he became annoyed.

He had been with many women before, some more beautiful than others and Temperance Brennan wasn't the most stunning of them all but she certainly ranked highly. Something inside of his mind nagged him that he should have known how to handle what she was. A woman, and he knew women. But for some reason, unexplainable to himself or to anyone else this particular woman was more than different. She was special in a way that he knew not of. Something foreign.

So when he finally decided that he wanted the company of a pleasant conversation instead of tossing and turning he had no idea why he was so furious to find that his guest was missing from her room.

He spent the better part of an hour searching quietly all throughout the house. The one he was looking for was no where to be found. Thoughts of her being dragged away while he wasn't keeping watch plagued his tormented mind as he slumped himself on a chair in the parlor. Different scenarios played one after another in some sort of demented order and when suddenly the front door was flung open he was still deep within himself and didn't notice until a woman with auburn locks was standing directly in front of him.

It was only later that he realized she must have been waiting for him to notice her for quite a while, however, at the time the only thing he could think to do was yell at her. Express the dread and the fear that he had felt while she was playing her disappearing act.

"Where the hell have you been woman?" He slurred out, though he hadn't been drinking.

She calmly took a seat across from him. "Out running an errand." She offered as her explanation.

Booth scanned her features for a moment. Her face was completely free of any guilt so he decided to take a chance. "Will you tell me what it was you were doing?" He asked more calmly than he had originally thought he could.

She was motionless for several painstaking moments but then she ran long fingers through her radiant hair. "Must you really know Booth?"

"Yes." Was his only answer.

"Fine." She spouted out in defeat. "If you really must know, I was telling the man I was seeing that since I am living with another man now then there would be no need for us to continue the type of relationship we had started."

"Oh." Was all he could say. If he was really speaking the truth to himself at that particular moment in time he would have told himself that that would have been one of the last things he would have ever thought she could have been doing at that particular time of night. But at that exact second, them sitting directly across from each other, sharing the same type of penetrating stare he could only think of one thing... escape.

It was almost unheard of for Dans such as himself. The others in his family would have scoffed at the very idea of him, Seeley Booth, to run away. Imaginary tail between his legs, but that's exactly what happened.

"I'm going to check on Parker." He said. Rising from his seat without looking at his guest he strode past and made the mentally challenging journey to his son's room. Somewhere along the way the thoughts became happier. She had left that other man to come and live with him... Then the idea set in. She was living with him. Though they weren't dating or together in any way she had still chosen to stay with him. Happiness flooded his system as he entered the room and picked up his son. The sleeping boy added to the joy that radiated from the fatherly figure. Then ideas started to storm his already overworked mind. Would she stay longer than just the one night? Could he convince her to stay at all?

"There's a lot to be done." He said aloud to himself, looking down at the baby in his arms; plans for a hopeful future already forming in his mind.

* * *

Temperance had been waiting for what felt like hours in her room. Simply biding her time as she strained her ears to try and hear the sound of the nursery door opening and closing. It didn't come for quite a while but when it did she felt the immense need to throw open her door and bring Booth to her to talk things out and get their facts straight, but she kept to herself. She waited with baited breath as she handled the door nob, patiently passing the time between the man out in the hall and his way back to his own room. When she was certain that he had completed the journey she crept into the corridor and turned to the little boy's room one over from hers.

It was there that she couldn't decide whether or not to enter. It stunned her that she couldn't make such a simple decision. She knew herself normally as a direct and knowledgeable person. She knew what she wanted and she knew how to get it, but everything that concerned two certain men couldn't help but confuse her already unstable self assurances.

It seemed her new habit to reject the impulse to check on Parker every few minutes. Several times she thought a sound came from the other side of the wooden door but held herself back. She was pacing back and forth down the corridor when a particularly strange creak was muffled out into the hall.

It was the final time she let her fright of scaring the baby get the better of her. Pushing the door open extremely slowly it came as an immense relief when she saw nothing out of place.

Creeping silently over to the crib Temperance peered over the edge and found cheerful eyes glinting at her.

"You need to go to sleep Mr. Parker." The hesitant woman whispered to the infant. Her voice seemed to stir the baby for a smile gripped his face and his arms rose into the air beckoning her to hold him. Letting out a chuckle she cradled the little boy in her arms; humming slightly to them both. It was a casual glance that located the impending disturbance.

'Parker'

A slithery shadow on the floor. The edges of which glided continuously outwards as if crawling. It then dawned upon her to turn to the window. A mistake she would later come to regret and thank the safety of their lives for because written in the precious liquid of life was smeared the name of the very infant in her arms.

* * *

He had been trying to sleep, foolishly believing that if he wished for it strong enough that his consciousness would come to a gradual stop and that he would be able to sleep.

Suddenly the doors to his master suite were thrown aside as he watched his guest dart in with his son clenched tightly to her chest. The wild look in her eyes gave away the suspicion that had crept up in his heart.

He sat up as she came to the side of the mattress. Rising, he took her arm gently and gestured for her to take a seat. She sat in the exact spot he had vacated still holding a now fussy Parker solidly in her arms.

He kneeled down slowly, keeping his eyes completely focused on hers. Large lapis lazuli stones shone wide with fright. A fear he hoped he could take away.

Breathing deep he took a moment to collect his thoughts and rampaging emotions before starting what he knew would be a very long battle. "Tell me what you saw."

**TBC**


	9. Into the Lion's Den

**Gangster With a Heartbeat. Chapter 9.**

**Into the Lion's Den**.

The hotel's exterior was neglected... extremely neglected. How it even stayed open was a question most people asked themselves as they briskly walked by, not wishing to get to close in case of danger. Seldom seen however, were the shady customers who frequented a particular room at the end of the hall. It looked similar to the other doors with a passing glance but if one were to peer just a little closer that certain individual would notice a small tack pushed into the wood of the door right above the nob.

Now, having no prior knowledge as to what the tack meant, a slightly curious pedestrian would surely move on; however, a one Seeley Booth saw the copper stud in the door and let out some of his frustration. That was the sign that his target was home. Somehow knowing that the man he wanted to see was directly behind the two inch thick splinterable object released even more of the anger that had been building. So much so that the handsome Booth let a smirk slide upon his lips as he took a careful step back raised his foot and kicked the flimsy door clean off the hinges.

After the cloud of disturbed dust and grime settled to the floor the experienced fighter made his quick entrance through the doorway. as his eyesight adjusted to the semi-darkness movement in the corner caught his attention.

Rounding the corner of the bed Booth smiled widely at the figure he found slivering in fear on the floor. Giving his victim a once over Booth was satisfied at the little man's reaction.

He had mouse brown hair which was concealed with an odd looking top hat, something quite in fashion at the time though it still looked odd. His eyes, which were as wide as their lids would allow, were pealed open and staring at the man towering over him. Somehow Booth pictured seeing his reflection in those eyes which suddenly drove him wild.

Picking the puny thing up by the collar of his shirt was one of the easiest things Booth had ever done; completely effortless and he held the younger man up in the air looking around the room to find something to smash him into. Finding nothing suitable Seeley Booth merely used the wall.

He held one hand to the now torn collar and the other to the slim neck of the other guy.

"Hello Rat. Yaknow, you're a really hard guy to find- with all those different hotel rooms an all I thought I would never find you." Booth sneered to him a chill instantly filling the room.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Don Seeley?" The mouse man slipped out from a crushed throat. Even with a hand gripping his tracheae his English accent was still able to slip through his very white teeth.

"You already know why I'm here Murry." Booth growled to him, suddenly deciding to throw the tiny man onto the floor. He landed with a slight thud but not as bad as Booth wanted to hurt him, though the kid would surely be sore for a while.

"What do you want to know Mr. Booth?" The grimy looking man breathed out as he clutched his throat.

Taking a heavy seat onto a chair in the corner Booth flicked on the lights. "Tell me when Capone is coming to town." He said as he glared down into the face of his informant. Giving the kid a few moments to collect all of his internal information Booth noticed that he was actually very well kept, as well as his room. Nothing was out of place and it came as an afterthought that he might have left the room cleaner than when he was given it.

Suddenly the younger man rubbed his eyes wearily. "Ya realize that if I tell ya what I know then Capone is going to kill me, right?"

Booth caught his eye, and giving no hint of sympathy he threw his companion a smirk. "You realize that if you don't tell me what I want to know then_ I'm_ going to kill you, right?"

There was no need for an answer because Booth saw complete cooperation in Nigel-Murry's eyes. Leaning back in the chair he made himself comfortable and waited for the news to start pouring out.

"Capone is going to be here tomorrow night." Vincent began. "There's a jolly old ball goin' on down town in the old opera house. Did you know they made it into a reception hall?" In seeing no interest what so ever in Booth's eyes Nigel-Murry quickly moved on. "You'll find him there."

Pleased that the information he had received was actually useful Booth rubbed his hands together and rose from his seat. Nigel-Murry straightened up as well and Booth's hand somehow found its way to his back, making a clapping noise as it encountered his body. "Now that wasn't so hard now was it Vince?" He taunted.

"Easy for you to say, I'm the one with my back side on the line."

Booth let out a laugh and left the slightly disheveled boy behind him, though only to be called back a moment later. "Mr. Booth?" Nigel called to him and as he turned he watched to snitch fidget slightly. "Thanks for not killing me..." He said so that Booth could barely hear him.

Sending a glittering smile to the other man Booth again turned around. "No problem Vince but if I need anything again just please tell me the first time, then we won't have to go through that now won't we?"

Nigel-Murry gulped. "Jolly good." He was quiet for another moment and as he kept walking Booth was sure he heard the younger man open his mouth several times almost as if to say something but the words, if ever said, were never heard by his ears.

When the entrance came into view Booth took great care to exit the dilapidated building quietly and without much fuss so as not to be seen. He then made his way back to his waiting driver and urged the young lad to step on the gas; never quite mentioning the need to see the woman who was back home waiting for him or that his son was likely in her arms.

* * *

"Why can't I come with you?" Brennan voiced as Booth told his newly adoptive family of his plans.

"Sweetie-" Angela said, trying to persuade her to listen.

"No Angela, they threatened Parker." It was all she said as she stomped off into the other room. Booth recognized the direction she was going and kept the information quietly to himself, knowing completely that neither Hodgins nor Angela knew that _his_ room was that way.

"I'll talk to her." he muttered to the other couple and excused himself. He felt their eyes on his back as he turned around the corner.

After their respectable Don he exited the room Angela turned to her lover. "This is getting weird..."

Jack turned to her, a questioning look on her face. "Well I'm sure things like that don't happen all the time. I'm sure the threats will stop soon and then everything will be alright."

She watched him for a moment and then let out a quick snort. "Not_ that_, Jack. I meant their relationship. Bren's never been one to take hold of someone so quickly. I mean, look at what's just happened! We come back after just one night away and they've already moved in together!" She breathed a quick sigh through her nose. "And the even weirder thing is that I don't think she's sleeping with him."

Jack was quiet next to her except for the _hmp_ noise that he sent her way after she finished her explanation. They stuck together in a quiet embrace waiting for their friends to make their way back. Him gathering her slender fingers in his and she with her head rested on his unexpectedly muscular shoulder.

* * *

Booth watched his friend hide within herself. A few moments before when he had first walked into the room she had remained expressionless, as he had almost always seen her. But then, as she saw him gazing upon her the facade quickly melted away and he was left with a woman full of an emotion consistent with grief. Such sadness overwhelmed him and he made a move forward, unconsciously, to take her in his arms.

She had tried to shuffle away at first, though still allowed his arms to snake around her waist, but after failing to keep the tension within herself she let forth an incredibly small sniffle.

The stayed like that for longer than either of them realized and it never occurred to them to watch the time. It was just him and her. Together. In eachother's arms. The quiet that engulfed them was filled with unspoken questions but neither person felt that it was the proper time to voice anything, save for one statement.

"You're going to let me help you on this." Temperance murmured to her companion as she stared blankly out the window. Evident from her tone he realized that there would be no arguing with her on the subject.

"Alright." Booth said back to her, with the same tone of voice as she and together looking out over the still bustling city they held each other.

* * *

The ball room was glowing with the light of ten great chandeliers covered in thousands of candles. Sconces dawned the otherwise barren walls and filled the lower area with soft mood lighting. Dancers littered the floor with dresses and trains of all patterns and colors. Hundreds of people were packed into the space, a jazz band smoothly working the tension out of the air. The people were looking for a good time; Temperance and her companions not included.

As she and her scarlet dress draped themselves over the polite arm of a one Seeley Booth they both started to sway with the music, bringing eachother in closer as the dance commenced. He was holding onto her secret sweet spot at the very small of her back and she was trying not to let the involuntary rush overcome her.

To focus on something other than his ever sinking hand Temperance looked about the crowd. After a moment she located her targets. Angela, scantly clad in a deep magenta dress with no back what-so-ever and her partner Jack in his dashing black and white tuxedo seemed to be pleasantly enjoying themselves. A great smile spread across the artist's lips as her dance partner whispered something in her ear.

Her friend's smile was the only thing that calmed her as Temperance looked around and her eyes involuntarily examined every little thing that went on outside of her own tiny bubble; like the handshakes that went from one man to the other or the Italian descendants that completely took over several spots of the crowd. Booth had warned her of the things they were likely to encounter but he hadn't been able to prepare her for what she saw with her own eyes.

Suddenly Booth's hands gripped her waist. Looking up with a slight gasp from the surprise of his actions Brennan's upcoming scolding was thrown aside when she saw his face.

His eyes were drawn wide in his hatred and fear, though his mouth was compressed into a straight line. The sparkle that had been in his eyes just a while earlier after seeing the dress on her was now completely gone. Replaced in its entirety with a clouded deadened looked that took him far away from her.

It was then that she realized why he was acting that way. Seeley Booth had spotted Capone even if she hadn't.

Her dance partner made a move in the other man's direction, his hands quickly sliding off of their resting place on her hips. Momentarily stunned by the sight of the man that wanted her friend dead Temperance was finally brought back as she glanced over the murderous look that Booth was trying to conceal on his face. Grabbing his hand she pulled with all of her strength and was only able to just barely move him so that he faced _her_ instead of their potential murderer. She held on tight to his shoulders as he subtly tried to pry her hands away.

"Calm down Seeley." She whispered in his ear, which seemed to have the desired effect.

It was then that she caught the eye of a small statured man sitting off to the side in the direction that Booth had been so intent on in the prior moments. He was short, fat, and ugly with oily skin and slicked back hair that was starting to thin out. The entire combination was then transformed into something even more frightening when he smiled at her only to reveal enormous yellow teeth.

Fear keeping her perfectly still time seemed to slow as the doctor watched the man across the room raise his fingers to the air and pointed it in her direction. Not knowing what he was doing she watched in tragic fascination as he let out a muted belly laugh and pretended to shoot her; yet, instead of the normal silence she thought would follow another man immediately took a step behind the midget of an Italian and raised a real gun. She hadn't time to notice that Seeley Booth had still been watching the movements of their prey and had blocked her form from the view of the gunman. For some reason she never heard the shot... just watched.

* * *

She caught him as he fell. Straight into her arms since she had lined herself up to break his fall; though, when contact was made Temperance lacked the physical strength to hold him and together they sank to the floor.

As she opened her eyes a few seconds after Booth had tumbled upon her Temperance Brennan registered the screams that were echoing through the ballroom, as well as the luke warm substance gushing from the human that was crushing her. He lay as if he were standing- except on the floor, his whole body covering hers.

"Booth? Booth wake up." Came a small voice from somewhere in her throat.

Tears had started to fall from her eyes when a distant mini explosion resonated through her. The bullet pierced and seared its way into her side and the last thing she saw before she looked at their killer was the second hole in the chest of her beloved friend.

**TBC**


	10. Recovery

**Gangster With a Heartbeat**

**Chapter 10. Recovery**

It felt like steel bars had been placed over her. They tore at her flesh, burned her muscles and made her limbs ache for movement. It was hard to focus at first; though her extremely intelligent brain was trying to decipher as to what had happened; but whatever medicine they had given her made her memory foggy and completely untrustworthy. Somehow, through the haze in her brain, Temperance managed to calculate that there were voices in the vicinity of where she lay.

Using all of her strength to open her eyes she tried to look around. Her eyes burned at the effort and her memories were corrupted from all the time she assumed she had been asleep. As her blurry eyes looked around she could just barely make out the figures of three people in white standing just off to the side of the bed on the other side of the small room. They moved quickly and with panicked efficiency. Suddenly one of the nurses turned and saw Temperance watching them.

"Don't worry darlin'." She cooed. "We'll take care of everythin'." She gave a large forced smile to her patient as she reached for a syringe of clear liquid and then injected it into the IV drip Temperance now noticed was hanging precariously from the stand next to her and ran all the way to her elbow.

Within moments a rush came over her; her skin prickled and dropped at least ten degrees but while that was happening she let out a sigh and her eyes drooped shut. Sleep descended upon her once more.

* * *

Something hot was wrapped around her fingers. However tired she was didn't deter Temperance Brennan from once again prying her eyes open to examine the more subdued scene before her.

Glancing down to look at what was overheating her hand she spied a disheveled version of Angela grabbing the end of her arm securely in her sleep. The free spirit's hair was a mess, possibly having not been washed for some time, which then opened the door for fear to enter Brennan's mind. That was until she looked over and saw Booth in the bed next to her with Jack Hodgins slumped over in the chair next to him.

The newcomer to their surrogate family was leaned back in a very generic chair. His arms defiantly crossed in front of him as if to stop himself from doing exactly what Angela was currently doing. It was when as she was looking closer that she saw both of her friends were still wearing their evening outfits, like they had just come from the party.

After thoroughly surveying the room and finding no possible threats Temperance finally allowed herself to look over at her most important friend of all.

He was sleeping, but not comfortably. His face proved that by the crinkle of his brow and the scowl on his lips. However, none of it bothered her because seeing him at least breathing was all that Temperance felt she was allowed to be thankful for. On the other hand when she squinted her eyes to look closer at him she saw he was hooked up to twice as many IV tubes as she was and there seemed to be several more sets of medical equipment next to him, some she had never even seen before.

Feeling restless she gently uncurled Angela's fingers from her hand and slowly pulled the covers from over her legs. Starting to rise brought problems she had completely forgotten about. A searing pain radiated from her side and she had to lay back down for a few moments trying to concentrate on how she was going to get up without killing herself.

Without any other option she put a death grip on the handle of the gurney and grit her teeth together against the pain. The fiery intensity was bad enough that her determination almost waned, but she made it through with just a gasp and a very strong hand putting pressure on her still fresh wound.

It took minutes to get over to Booth's bed, but that didn't matter. Taking small and calculated steps, dragging her IV stand behind her, she held onto things at the side of her path and painstakingly made her way to the other side of the room.

At one point while taking a few deep breaths she caught sight of a clock previously out of her field of vision, it told her that it was nearly three in the morning. Not that the blackness from the windows told her anything else.

At last she stood next to the man she felt oddly fond of. Standing still for a few moments Temperance herself stopped breathing for a few moments just to listen to the soft wisp of air that filled his lungs and the gentle whisper as he let it back out.

_At least he's breathing on his own..._ She thought to herself. It was then that she went to work. Pulling back the thin blanket that shielded his injuries from her gaze she gave a gasp. Bruises lined his entire torso; most completely black. Internal bleeding. Her intelligent doctor brain concluded. _Or the after affects._ She genuinely hoped it was the later otherwise her friend would likely not be saved.

Continuing her examination she peeled back one of the bandages that covered the areas she knew had suffered from the bullets. As her eyes lay upon them Brennan had to take a step away. His skin was frayed and pulled in places that would never look natural again, mostly from where the doctors had tried to close the wound before infection descended. The only thing she found welcoming about Booth's entire situation was when she was able to look once more at where the entrance wounds were and found that they had already started to heal. Good news indeed.

She finished her own exam of him and stood back for a moment, trying to reason within herself. It wasn't that she doubted what the doctors could do, it was just that she needed to be reassured that he would recover. That being said since she knew more than her fair share of medical knowledge she convinced herself that her friend only needed another opinion on his condition.

A soft groan echoed from behind her and as Temperance turned she was met with a storm. "Brennan!" An angry yet concerned voice called to her, which she recognized immediately as Angela. "You aren't allowed to be out of bed yet! Listen to your doctors!" The brunette swiftly crossed the same amount of space that had taken Temperance nearly half an hour.

Annoyance covered the patient's features. "I haven't even _seen_ my doctors yet Angela." She said sourly to her friend, who then responded with confusion.

"Oh." Was all she let out. But even though she knew that Brennan was in a bad mood the artist still grabbed her arm as support and forced the injured physician back over to her own bed.

After letting herself be aided with the task of getting back into bed Temperance decided it was time to face the facts. "How long was I unconscious for?" She asked in a slightly detached tone.

Angela watched her for a few moments then gave a sigh. "Three days." Was all she offered.

Nodding to herself she lowered her aching head back onto the pillow and closed her eyes, but before she welcomed sleep once again she asked one more question. "Where is Parker?"

"Oh, Jack asked Booth's maid to take care of him while we stayed here with you two." There was no hiding the surprise in her voice.

Angela's answer jolted any thoughts of sleep away from Brennan's mind. Though she didn't show it on the outside her inner self was in turmoil. For some reason Camille the maid hadn't rubbed her the right way, leaving a faint distrust which now manifested into scenarios that almost induced several panic attacks. To remain calm she started to form a 'plan of attack' of sorts, rolling on her side to block Angela's view of her wild eyes. She had to save the innocent little lad that had stolen part of her heart. Something just wasn't right.

Taking her friend's silence for the wish to sleep, Angela put her head back down once again on the side of the bed. "Sweet dreams, Sweetie." She murmured as she drifted off. Completely unaware of what was going through Brennan's over-reactive mind.

**TBC**

**Please comment. :]  
**


End file.
